Van Graffs
|bild =VB Van Graffs.png |desc =Logo der Van Graffs |anführer =Tiaret Van Graff |hauptquartier =New Reno Freeside |orte =New Reno Freeside |mitglieder =Jean-Baptiste Cutting Gloria Van Graff Simon }} Die Van Graffs sind ein groß organisiertes, familien-basiertes Verbrechersyndikat, das in der Kernregion und dem Mojave-Ödland im Jahre 2281 operiert. Hintergrund Die Van Graff-Familie sind brutale und äußerst erfolgreiche Waffenhändler aus New Reno, die jede Konkurrenz bzw. jeden Feind gnadenlos bekämpfen. Zwei Familienmitglieder wurden in die Mojave-Wüste entsandt, um dort die Expansion des Familienbetriebs voranzutreiben. Ihr Waffenladen "Silver Rush" in Freeside wird von Gloria Van Graff und ihrem älteren Halbbruder Jean-Baptiste Cutting geführt. Während ihre direkte Konkurrenz in Sachen Waffenhandel, die Waffenschieber, sich auf konventionelle Schusswaffen konzentrieren, haben sich die Van Graffs auf Energiewaffen spezialisiert. Gloria Van Graff ist der Kopf des "Silver Rush" und kümmert sich vorzugsweise um Geschäftsbeziehungen, die Expansion des Unternehmens und die Bekämpfung eventuell auftretender Konkurenz. Jean-Baptiste Cutting hingegen hat keinerlei Geschäftssinn. Er ist dafür ein hervorragender Kämpfer und für die "Drecksarbeit", wie das Ausschalten möglicher Konkurrenz mit Waffengewalt, zuständig. Zudem ist er ein Psychopath und Sadist, dessen Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit Energiewaffen und Großen Waffen einzigartig sind, was ihn zu einem sehr gefährlichen und unberechenbaren Gegner macht. Geschichte Die Van Graff-Familie ist ein Verbrecher-Syndikat, dass sich auf den Handel mit Energiewaffen spezialisiert hat. Als Organisationsbasis dient die Stadt New Reno in der Kernregion. Laut Bruce Isaac sind die Van Graffs neben der Wright-Familie die größte Verbrecher-Organisation in New Reno. Tiaret Van Graff ist das Familienoberhaupt und die Mutter von Gloria Van Graff und Jean-Baptiste Cutting. Tiaret sendete ihre Kinder in die Mojave-Wüste, damit diese dort die Expansion des Unternehmens vorantreiben. Gloria Van Graff und Jean-Baptist Cutting betreiben einen Waffenladen in Freeside. Die Van Graffs sind seit Jahren mit der RNK verfeindet, da diese ihre mitunter äußerst brutalen Geschäftspraktiken ablehnen und offen anprangern. Aus Sicht der Van Graffs ist die RNK ein Störenfried, der ihre Geschäfte behindert. Allerdings ist die RNK ein zu mächtiger Gegner, so dass es die Van Graffs auf keinen offenen Konflikt ankommen lassen. Beziehungen zur Außenwelt Die Van Graffs dominieren den Handel mit Energiewaffen. Damit dies so bleibt, schalten sie alle möglichen Konkurrenten, üblicherweise mit brutaler Gewalt, aus. Ihr größter Konkurrent, die Waffenschieber, sind dagegen vor den Angriffen der Van Graffs relativ sicher. Selbst die sonst nicht zimperlichen Van Graffs sind sich darüber bewusst, dass sie es mit der Macht und der Waffenstärke der Waffenschieber nicht aufnehmen können. Die Van Graffs sind der Caesars Legion neutral gesinnt, allerdings halten sie die Legion als militärisch unterlegen und als Handelspartner ungeeignet. Die RNK wird von den Van Graffs als feindlich angesehen. Grund sind die hohen Steuern und die Gesetze im Regierungsbezirk der RNK, die die Expansion der Van Graff-Familie empfindlich bremsen. Technologie Die Van Graffs verfügen über hochentwickelte Technologie im Bereich Energiewaffen. Die Techniker des Familienunternehmens verbessern die bestehende Energiewaffen-Technik und entwickeln zudem neue Waffen auf Basis der bereits bekannten Fabrikate. Vorkommen Die Van Graffs erscheinen in Fallout: New Vegas und in [[J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game|J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game]]. Zudem waren sie im eingestellten Van Buren als Fraktion geplant. Infos * Wenn der Kurier beschließt, Cass bei ihrer Such nach Beweisen gegen die Van Graffs trying to kill her in the quest, Herzschmerz nach Ansage, they will become hostile when Cass is nearby. If you wish to avoid hostilities, approach the Silver Rush without Cass or stealthily kill the door guard Simon. * After completing Gleich und Gleich (if you side with the Van Graffs) Gloria Van Graff will tell the courier she will have some delivery jobs for him/her in a couple days but, she never does. Galerie 8 of Spades.jpg|Van Graffs auf der Spielkarte Referenzen en:Van Graffs es:Van Graff pl:Van Graffowie ru:Ван Граффы uk:Ван Граффи zh:范 格拉弗家族 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Fraktionen Kategorie:Van Buren Fraktionen Kategorie:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG Fraktionen Kategorie:Collector's Edition Spielkarten Fraktionen